Retribución: Sombras
by ScarSteban
Summary: Lucy Loud observó desde las sombras; como su hermano crecía, desgastaba sus fuerzas día a día para ayudar a todo mundo y hacerlos felices, incluida ella, sin obtener o exigir recompensa alguna. Decidió que era el momento para darle algo de felicidad y una recompensa a su adorado hermano.


**Pasión en la obscuridad**

Nos encontramos en el ático de la residencia Loud, durante una noche de luna llena después de la medianoche.

El silencio de la obscuridad es roto por la respiración entrecortada y excitada de dos jóvenes: una muchacha pelinegra de trece años de edad, con un largo flequillo que cubre sus ojos; y un muchacho peliblanco de dieciséis años de edad que luce bastante agotado, pero parece recuperar fuerzas rápidamente.

La lujuria se desata mientras ambos se abrazan con ímpetu; sus vestimentas solo son delgadas túnicas negras hasta la rodilla, totalmente desnudos bajo ellas; comparten un apasionado beso bajo la luz de las velas puestas en círculo en el polvoriento suelo de madera; las lenguas de la pareja batallan sin tregua liberando sensaciones afrodisiacas en todo su ser.

Ambos se preguntan que placeres más les brindará el exquisito cuerpo de su pareja, si tan solo explorar la boca a profundidad en aquel beso ya los tiene al borde de la locura. Sobre todo si se trata del cuerpo masculino del muchacho peliblanco, tonificado por el entrenamiento riguroso de la deportista de la familia; y la delicada y misteriosa belleza natural del pálido cuerpo femenino, con curvas bastante pronunciadas para su adolescente edad, de la muchacha pelinegra.

Alrededor de la pareja en el suelo pueden notarse las decoraciones un tanto escalofriantes, pero inofensivas del rito espiritual que realizaron.

La razón por la que se reunieron para empezar:

_"__*Suspiro* Lincoln… ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo esta noche…? … *Sonrojo* Prometo que no te arrepentirás"_

_"__¡Uaaaahh…! L-Lo siento, Lucy. Estuve a punto de quedarme dormido… Esta noche… que sí. Te ayudaré con gusto; pero tengo examen mañana, debo recoger a Leni, Lola y Lily del certamen de belleza, y le prometí a Papá cerrar hoy el restaurante ¡Hah!… V-Veré como arreglarme, pero solo tendré un momento libre antes de las siete… ¿Te parece bien?"_

_"__Descuida, querido hermano. Te necesito a medianoche así que no necesitas preocuparte demasiado. Puedes cumplir tus promesas hasta entonces y reunirte conmigo en el ático antes de ir a dormir"_

_"__Mmmm… ¿De acuerdo? ¿Pero puedo saber de que se trata?"_

_"__*Suspiro* Es un ritual para aliviar el estrés acumulado y recuperar energías. Me preocupa tu salud por la insistencia que tienes en cumplir los caprichos de nuestras hermanas… *Susurro*y las mías. *Suspiro* No es mucho, pero deseo ayudarte de esa forma…"_

_"__Wow, Lucy. Que amable eres. En serio agradezco tu preocupación. ¡Uaaaahh! E-Estoy bien, pero iré con gusto."_

_"__*Sonrojo* ¡Estupendo! Pero por favor procura ir en silencio… Detestaría que nuestras hermanas despertaran de su sueño y fueran a interrumpirnos… __*****__gruñido__*** **__En especial, __**Lynn**__"_

_"__No te preocupes, tendré cuidado."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…__Aquí estoy, Lucy. Espero que esto no tome mucho tiemp…o… ¿L-L-Lucy? ¿P-Porque estas v-vestida así? P-Pu-Puedo verte d-desnuda ¡Vístete de inmediato!"_

_"__¡Shhhh! Guarda silencio. *Suspiro* Esto es una parte importante del ritual, Lincoln. Quítate toda la ropa, como yo, y ponte aquella túnica, debemos comenzar…"_

_"__¿P-Pero q-qué? ¿C-Como c-rees que yo me… contigo ahí…?"_

_"__Que no te de pena. Me siento orgullosa de mi cuerpo y el tuyo apuesto que es magnifico *jadeo*"_

_"__Ese no… es el problema…"_

_"__Quiero ayudarte, Lincoln. __**Déjame hacerlo**__… Además. Ambos somos hermanos y… Sé que nunca me lastimarás…"_

La decencia del muchacho peliblanco agotaba sus últimas fuerzan intentando hacer llegar algo de razón a la lujuria que lo poseyó ahí recostado, pero recordarle que se trataba de su hermana o que podrían descubrirlos en cualquier momento fue en vano; en vez de atemorizarlo, aquellos hechos aumentaron todavía más su excitación y el tamaño de su miembro erecto.

La muchacha gótica detuvo el beso al arquear al espalda por el repentino placer, lanzó un gemido de sorpresa y alegría al ver sus esfuerzos recompensados cuando la sensación de la candente hombría de su hermano sobre sus muslos y cadera creció desmesuradamente, aumentando el calor que emanaba y la potencia del roce con que la golpeaba aquel miembro viril.

Fue el gemido de Lucy y el no tener los labios y lengua femeninos al alcance, lo que terminó por enloquecer a Lincoln. El deseo de poseer completamente el cuerpo de aquella mujer; sí, mujer; no hermana, ni familiar; esas etiquetas ya no importaban; aquel deseo descontrolado se convirtió en una sed implacable en todo el cuerpo del muchacho peliblanco.

Lincoln abrazó el cuerpo de Lucy, envuelta con aquella túnica negra, con autoridad, sujetándola con firmeza mientras de un movimiento brusco se sentaba sobre el piso de madera, llevando sobre sí el cuerpo de su amante.

Lucy se impresionó por el agarre posesivo y se desoriento por el repentino movimiento, pero pudo moverse para sujetarse del cuello de su hermano y abrir las piernas para adaptarse a la nueva posición sin perder el excitante contacto de sus cuerpos.

La pareja no lo planeó, pero aquella nueva posición permitió el contacto directo entre sus áreas íntimas. Ambos quedaron momentáneamente en shock debido al tsunami de placer que los golpeó. El muchacho peliblanco quedó extasiado por la humedad que su pene lograba percibir en aquel contacto a través de la fina tela, el deleite con cada gota era casi irreal; necesitaba de aquella humedad para calmar su sed desesperadamente. La muchacha pelinegra por su parte, quedó sin aliento por el intenso calor que percibía y se incrementaba sobre su vagina a cada acelerado latido, su cuerpo le exigía tener aquel calor dentro de su ser.

El hombre del plan reaccionó primero, vio el problema y procedió a darle solución de inmediato: sujetando la parte superior de la túnica de su hermanita con ambas manos para rasgar la tela sin piedad, dejando expuestos los prominentes pechos pálidos femeninos. Aquellas colinas en crecimiento exigieron su atención al rebotar ligeramente, así que no pudo ignorarlos.

— ¡Jadeo…! ¡ Ahh… Lincoln!… ¡Si! Tómame por completo— Lucy finalmente reaccionó al sentir la boca de su hermano sobre sus pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo a placer aquella parte sensible de su cuerpo.

— L-Lucy… Esto… Esto esta… maph— Lincoln fue silenciado por el beso apasionado de su hermana, la chispa de decencia que intentó hacerlo reaccionar, quedó extinguida de inmediato.

La muchacha gótica comenzó a mover las caderas para aumentar el placer de sus sexos acariciándose, mientras intentaba encontrar la coordinación necesaria para despojarse de aquella túnica que ahora resultaba estorbosa. Afortunadamente las manos del muchacho peliblanco, que recorrían su espalda y apretaban su trasero, fueron de mucha ayuda.

Con un último esfuerzo conjunto, Lucy logró quitarse la túnica y quedar completamente desnuda, deleitándose con la mirada de su hermano recorriendo su cuerpo.

Lincoln la observó de arriba abajo por unos segundos antes de besarla con renovada pasión, para luego dejarla cuidadosamente recostada sobre el suelo de madera. Ya no podía aguantar un segundo más. Se puso de pie, y procedió a quitarse su propia túnica destrozándola de dos simples movimientos, impresionando de manera placentera a la muchacha gótica.

Lucy pudo percibir el deseo absoluto en el rostro de Lincoln al observar su ansiedad de poseerla, completamente desnudo y exhibiendo su miembro totalmente erecto. La imagen era superior a lo que alguna vez imaginó o soñó. Se sentía expuesta, pero a la vez totalmente segura para llegar al final. Sin perder un segundo, Lucy abrió las piernas de manera sensual y alzó las manos llamando e invitando a su hermano a continuar sin restricciones.

Lincoln se arrodilló y acercó al cuerpo de Lucy aceptando su invitación. Sus cuerpos se atraían como si estuvieran magnetizados; el roce directo de sus partes íntimas aceleró todavía más sus agitadas respiraciones y sus corazones desbocados.

El pene erecto de Lincoln penetró la vagina húmeda de Lucy, sin detenerse, sin piedad.

La descarga de placer que Lucy sintió al cumplir el deseo que llevaba años reprimiendo y la felicidad que fuera Lincoln quien la convirtiera en mujer, fue suficiente para permitirle sobrellevar el dolor de aquella violenta penetración que amenazaba con arruinar el momento; pero enseguida recibió la ayuda de un beso cariñoso y apasionado de su hermano, que comenzó a bajar por su cuello hacia sus pechos y de regreso, recibiendo nuevas olas de placer hasta que todo rastro de dolor desapareció por completo.

Lincoln tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse quieto hasta que su hermana se relajó con placer renovado y dejó de temblar de dolor; lo cual fue bastante difícil debido a la intensa humedad, calidez y acogimiento con que su miembro fue recibido en el interior de Lucy.

La pareja alzó la vista y se observó durante unos instantes, pero se encontraban demasiado excitados y embriagados de placer para hacer otra cosa que jadear con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El muchacho peliblanco comenzó con el movimiento. Elevando el placer de ambos a nuevas alturas. Lo único que lograban notar era el sonido de la respiración agitada de su amante.

La muchacha gótica movía las caderas para no perder el ritmo al que el muchacho peliblanco la tenía sometida, de esa manera disfrutar de las arremetidas que recibía.

Luego de varios minutos, las embestidas de Lincoln comenzaron a incrementar en intensidad, arrasando sin piedad las paredes vaginales de su hermana. Lucy por su parte lograba sentir como el pene de su hermano parecía hincharse en su interior. Una sensación nueva, extraña, pero increíble; la cual aumentaba su propia excitación y la llevaba a toda prisa al clímax.

La pareja explotó de placer, gritando el nombre de su pareja en agónica felicidad al llegar juntos al primer orgasmo de sus vidas; dejando que sus cuerpos expulsaran sus fluidos de amor sin preocupación alguna.

Lucy pudo sentir la semilla de su hermano llenándola por completo, y aquella sensación le permitió prolongar su orgasmo un poco más.

Lincoln quedó satisfecho y complacido al notar el indescriptible placer que su hermana expresaba en el rostro.

Los cuerpos de ambos amantes quedaron desplomados sobre aquel piso de madera. Rendidos al cansancio; totalmente exhaustos de placer; desnudos, cálidos y abrazados juntos hasta que el sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte.

— Lucy…— Lincoln despertó gentilmente a su hermana, luego de cubrirla con una manta roja que sacó dentro de una caja, para que le diera calor a aquel bello cuerpo ahora que él se marchaba de su lado— Lucy, debo ir a preparar el desayuno…— explicó totalmente desnudo sin poder dejar de sonreír ante la bella escena que tenía delante— Gracias por lo que hiciste. Me siento como nuevo— dijo mientras empezaba a vestirse con sus ropas.

— Lincoln…— Lucy se arropó con la manta, sintiéndose desanimada y entristecida por la inminente separación; la noche fue maravillosa y quedaría como un bello recuerdo en su corazón, pero deseaba gritarle, exigirle a su hermano que se quedara a su lado… para siempre... Sin embargo, las cosas debían regresar a la normalidad y olvidar lo sucedido… Ese fue el plan desde el principio…— *Suspiro* Hoy quiero Waffles— dijo intentando mostrarse calmada mientras se sentaba; al menos no dejaría de dirigirle la mirada a su hermano hasta que bajara por la escalerilla.

— ¡Cuenta con ello!— exclamó el muchacho peliblanco, que terminaba de calzarse los tenis y abrocharse el pantalón— Lo que tú quieras, Lucy…— el muchacho peliblanco sorprendió a su hermana, acercándose y arrodillándose a su lado para darle un apasionado beso en la boca.

— …— la muchacha gótica quedó en shock; con la mente en blanco, sin poder hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse al máximo, mientras su lengua era asaltada por el ataque lujurioso de su hermano y la humedad de su intimidad se incrementaba desmesuradamente— ¡¿Linc…?! ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Estas…?!— preguntó con la respiración agitada, apenas audible por los jadeos que lanzaba. Aquello no podía estar pasando, el hechizo debería hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido y, sin embargo, su hermano parecía recordarlo todo.

— Lamento tener que irme tan apresurado…— Lincoln sujetó ambas manos de su hermana y las beso a modo de disculpa— Pero te compensaré. El desayuno de hoy será especial para ti; y hablaremos luego de como haremos funcionar esto— explicó mientras presionaba los labios en el flequillo donde la frente de su hermana debería estar, para luego bajar a sus labios y darle un nuevo beso, más calmado y romántico esta vez.

Lucy sintió una gran falta de aliento luego de aquel beso tan tierno que la llenó de alegría en todo su ser. Aquello debía ser un sueño, realizó el hechizo a la perfección; bloqueó el ruido al resto de la casa y revitalizó al muchacho, por lo tanto Lincoln debía olvidarlo todo… A menos…

A menos que estuviera enamorado de ella desde un principio…

— Lincoln. Lo que paso anoche… Tú… Necesito explicarte. Necesito saber…— Lucy habló atropelladamente, pero fue callada por un nuevo beso de su hermano, pero esta vez las manos del muchacho se unieron a la diversión; una le sujetó una nalga y la otra se deslizo por su muslo bajo la manta, dirigiéndose a su entrepierna para acariciar su intimidad. La sorpresiva acción la obligó a dar gemidos entrecortados de gusto.

_"__Aquí tienes el libro de hechizos, Lucy. *Suspiro* Pero quiero recalcar que hago esto para devolverte el favor, no porque realmente quiera hacerlo."_

_"__*Suspiro* ¿Me dirás que esto es un retorcido error, al igual que todos en el club, Haiku?"_

_"__Al contrario, Lucy. Admiro y apoyo tu amor, pero no lo celebro. *Suspiro* Ustedes son hermanos…"_

_"__¿Quizás tus motivos para oponerte son demasiado personales ahora que lo tienes como compañero de clases? ¿Haiku?"_

_"__*Suspiro* Controla esos celos tuyos, Lucy. Lincoln es un buen amigo al igual que tú. Mis motivos para oponerme son otros; además temo por las consecuencias que surgirán de todo esto."_

_"__¿A que te refieres?"_

_"__Ya lo entenderás, Lucy; ya lo entenderás… *Suspiro* Buena suerte. Amiga."_

Lincoln mordía juguetonamente el cuello de Lucy, mientras con la mano que se deleitaba tocando la intimidad de su hermana aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias y los gemidos resultantes despertaban su miembro. La muchacha gótica recorría la espalda de su hermano intentando quitarle la ropa y revolviéndole el cabello.

— ¡Linky! ¿Me ayudas con la tarea?— la voz de Lily resonando bajo sus pies alarmó a la pareja en el ático, tuvieron que detener sus caricias y separase.

— Lo lamento, cariño. Continuaremos más tarde— dijo Lincoln dándole un par de besos castos en los labios a Lucy antes bajar por la escalerilla con cuidado.

La interrupción lleno de frustración a Lucy, pero quedó gratamente impactada luego que Lincoln la llamara "cariño"; de la misma forma que sus padres demostraban su amor. En sus más locas fantasías mentales aquel plan terminaba con ella convirtiéndose en la esclava sexual de su hermano, para continuar de ese modo con el encuentro de pasión. Pero la realidad parecía ser mucho más benévola y agradable con ella.

— Buenos días, Lily— la voz de Lincoln resonó con entusiasmo y alegría.

— ¡AAAHHHH! ¡L-Li-Lincoln! Me asustaste— la voz sorprendida y molesta de la pequeña Loud en respuesta no se hizo esperar.

— Lo lamento, Lily. No fue mi intención— fue la disculpa del muchacho peliblanco entre risas— Debo preparar el desayuno, si necesitas ayuda hablemos es la cocina— la voz comenzaba a alejarse.

— G-Gracias, Linky. Pero dime ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan alborotado?— la voz de la pequeña Loud se alejaba siguiendo a su hermano mayor.

— Ah, esto. Es que me quede dormido en el sofá…—

Lucy quedó completamente sola y en silencio en el ático. Todo lo ocurrido parecía tan irreal, que por un momento esperó despertar dentro su ataúd en cualquier instante. Pero todo continuaba igual.

Una mancha de sangre en el suelo llamó su atención, el origen y significado saltaron a su mente de inmediato; se acercó a ella con el corazón acelerado. Apartó el flequillo de cabello de sus ojos para poder apreciarlo en su totalidad y recordarlo por siempre. Aquella era la prueba de que todo fue real.


End file.
